BATIM 2Dbendyauinkhangry fanfics
by Lucymidnight96
Summary: A collection of fanfics written out by me based on shinyzango's 2dbendy au and the inkhenry spinoff AU by themarginalartist (the name to this may change since it's not final)
1. Pain

Pain

 **This fan fic Is based off the 2D bendy au by Shinyzango and the 2dbendy spinoff au by themarginalartist**

 **This is the first part I hope you enjoy!**

Bendy and Henry were resting in a room in the studio, catching their breath after fighting off a Horde of searchers

"huff...huff..H-henry are you alright?"

"yes I'm fine…thanks for the save, bud"

Bendy gives him a weak smile and sits. He retired back into his page after entering the room and the paper laid on the floor next to Henry. Henry looked tired and the ax was now on the floor as well. Bendy knew Henry wasn't that young anymore.

"how about we take a nap? We are safe in here and when the coast is clear we can move on?" Henry told Bendy. Bendy nodded.

-timeskip-

After their hour long nap,Bendy felt as good as new. Henry however did gain some of his strength back, but looked stood up picking up the ax and the page Bendy was on and peeked out the door.

"the coast looks clear…"Henry carefully takes a step outside looking around. He began to walk down the hallway, ink dripping down from the cracks in the ceiling.

"...hm. I hope we can find a way out of here."

"i sure hope so."

Henry walks forward a few more steps on guard, his ax ready on his hand. As he walked, he came into a room that was large and full of ink. Chairs were knocked over and tables had old plates and cups on them. Cans of bacon soup were on a few tables and Henry picked one up and chugged the contents down before discarding the can in a crate. "i don't remember being in here before…I guess this is one of the newer rooms when I left…"

Bendy looked around. Before he could say a thing he could swore he saw a wanted to tell Henry what he saw but as soon as he turned to see if the shadow was there, it was gone.

"..Bendy?"

"h-huh?"

"are you okay?" Henry asked him a look of concern in his face. Bendy gave him a fake smile.

"it's…nothing." he lied. Henry knew Bendy may have saw something but he deiced not to resumed walking exiting the room and going through another hallway. Bendy was deep in thought. What was that shadow? Was it "bendy"? or was it something else?

Henry kept he kept going forward, he couldn't help but sense like something was wrong. As if he continued on, something bad might kept walking coming across a big room with old projectors. On the walls old cartoons of Bendy played on screens.

"so this is a projector like room?" Henry looked around walking past crates, old projectors that were on the floor, and the room had ink puddles. Bendy looked at the cartoons playing, seeing wondered if Henry drew one of the corner of his eye he could see that shadow again. Bendy this time decided to tell Henry.

"did you see that?" Bendy said pointing in the direction he saw the shadow. Henry turned to see, but saw nothing.

"see what?"

"a shadow"

"a shadow? Are you sure you aren't seeing things?"

"No! I saw it before and it showed up again!"Bendy exclaimed then huffed. Henry saw him and could feel distressed coming from his friend, he could since they have a bond. He sighs and sits on a chair in the room setting the paper down on his left thigh. Bendy looks up at him.

"bud. If you are telling the truth then we should be on guard. I do not want to face "bendy" again."

"...I know what I saw Henry. But I'm glad you are somewhat believing me"

Henry gives him a small smile then gently places his finger on the paper, his finger rubbing the top of Bendy's head. "don't worry bud, I'll make sure to be careful" He gets up, hold the page in his left hand and the ax on his right.

Bendy once more looks around then he sees it was again. The shadow looming around the corner. This time Henry was able to turn and see it, raising his ax.

"you're right bud. I think something was following us" Henry said as he stepped back and watched as the figure appeared. It was none other than Sammy Lawrence.

"you! I…I thought Bendy killed you!"

"ah….so you thought. But a part of me survived and I was able to re-form. Well with the thanks of my lord."

Henry frowned and had his ax was he following them? Why did he decide to show himself and not attack when he had the chance?

"what do you want?"Henry asked. Sammy tilted his head then chuckled.

"it's not what I want, it's what the lord wants."

"...and what would be that?" Henry said. Sammy then took a step forward as Henry took a step back. He could feel that Bendy was clutched the paper close to his chest.

"it's a simple answer. The Lord wants you, Henry"

Henry raised a brow. "…what?"

Sammy laughed. " I said he wants you. He needs tasked me with taking you to him, nicely"

"Henry…don't go with him"

"don't worry, bud. I won't go with him. He's a lunatic"

"aw…That's harsh Henry. I thought we were friends"

"I'm not your friend" Henry said through gritted teeth.

"such a shame. I guess I'll have to take you…BY FORCE!" Sammy screamed as he jumped at Henry. Henry dodged the attack, and kicked Sammy on the side making him crash into a wall. Sammy got up and ran towards Henry for another tucks Bendy into his back pocket. " I need both hands to fight this freak I hope you don't mind, bud."

"i don't Henry! Beat this guy into a puddle!"

Henry rushed at Sammy both colliding, Sammy blocking Henry's ax with both hands.

"looks like you can really put up a I need to do what needs to be done!"Sammy pushed Henry back and managed to kick Henry on his right leg making him loose his balance. Bendy's page fell out of Henry's pocket and landed on the wooden floor. Henry grabbed Sammy by the arm and manged to lift him up slamming him on the ground. He then went to were Bendy was and picked up the page.

"H-henry are you okay?!"

"i'm okay bud he only kicked my leg. It hurts but I'll be fine"

"good now can we go-HENRY LOOK OUT!"

Henry turned and was hit by a pipe on the head, knocking him out. Bendy's page flew out of his hand and landed once more on the was screaming trying to get Henry to wake up. Sammy walked by and slung Henry over his shoulder laughing evilly and walking away with him. Bendy began to yell and scream at Sammy to let go of Henry but the man just laughed and walked out. Inky tears streamed down Bendy's face and he curled up into a ball.

His friend…his best friend was taken from in front of could do nothing about it, not at his current state. He sat up and wiped his face.

No. This was not over. He will get Henry back. He looked and saw a puddle of ink a few feet away. He began to push managing to move the page bit by bit.

" Don't worry Henry, I'm coming!"

It was pitch black. There was a ringing in his ears. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry but he didn't care. He needed to get back to wanted to move his arm but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't.

"urgh! What the hell?!" Henry looked over to see his wrists, ankles and torso were tied struggled but he was tied up growled. These restraints weren't old as the ones Sammy tied him up with when he tried to sacrifice him to "Bendy". Wait, were was Sammy anyways?

"ah I see the little sheep has woken up"

"Sammy? What the hell are you doing?! Untie me NOW!"

"sorry no can do. My lord's orders" Sammy said then went to a table and picked up what looked like a knife.

"you see I recently discovered this special type of ink our old dear friend Joey had. It's a special ink that makes things invisible to the naked eye."

"what are you talking about! You are not making sense!"Henry struggles.

Sammy held the knife and dipped it in a bottle of liquid which looked odd to Henry. He held Henry's right hand. "this may hurt a bit. Try not to yell so loud."

Henry's eyes widened and then he began to feel gritted his teeth as Sammy used the knife and began to cut his skin, drawing didn't stop there, he then cleaned the knife with a cloth then began to cut again making a symbol on the palm of Henry's hand with the ink.

Henry felt pain and wanted to punch Sammy.

"let me go….now"

"hm? Why the rush? I'm still not done yet, dear Henry."Sammy plunged the knife into Henry's arm making Henry grit his teeth.

"f…fuck" Henry spat chuckled then began to hear something. He held the knife and looked at the glass window in they room they were in.

"i guess we have company"

A big inky hand punched the room door creature then showed itself growling at Sammy then it's eyes landed om 's eyes widened seeing blood run down Henry's arm and right palm.

"ah my lord just in time to see how I torture this human"Sammy said and dug the Knife on Henry's left thigh causing the man to let out a blood curling scream.

A scream that shook monster bendy, the big creature in the room's core.

Bendy stood still for a moment as Henry panted, his breathing slowing them began to take over and when Sammy turn his back on him, Bendy lunged at turned and the last thing he saw was Bendy's large hand grabbing him.

"M-my lord! NO I AM YOUR PROPHET AAAAAAAGHH!"

Bendy slammed Sammy on the floor and began to punch him over and over again not caring on how messy it got. Henry meanwhile felt blood on his leg, arm and hand.

"...B….Bendy….."

Bendy turned and he looked at Henry,rushing over to his struggled to stay awake as Bendy quickly but carefully untied Henry.

".…glad you made it in time bud…"Henry reached out and wiped Ink away from Bendy's face. Bendy whined Inky tears falling down his gave him a weak smile. "you did great bud…it's okay."

Bendy pressed his forehead on Henry's closing his eyes a bit. Henry smiles trying his best to wipe Bendy's ink then opened his eyes when Henry's hand fell quickly. Bendy saw that Henry's eyes were closed. He fear the worst. He pressed his head on Henry's chest. He was still alive, he must have passed out from the blood scooped up Henry in his arms and quickly moved retreating into a nearby safe like room.

Bendy set Henry down and did his best to patch him up to stop the managed to clean off the blood from Henry and made a makeshift pillow from a blanket and put it under Henry's head. Henry's chest rose slowly meaning he was asleep. The poor guy must have been tortured by Sammy. Bendy curled up around Henry and stayed awake as long as he could to guard Henry.

He didn't want to loose him.


	2. Mosnter (part 2 of Pain)

Bendy retired back into his page due to exhaustion. He got really tired he didn't want to rest but he needed to. He looks over to look at Henry who is still asleep. Bendy did not know how much time has passed, hours, maybe days?. One of the clocks in the room made a ticking noise,it said it was 12 in the afternoon. Bendy sighed. Henry slowly opened his eyes, sitting quickly looked at him as he sat up.

"guh...my head..."

"H-henry!"

"huh? Bendy? what...what happened?" Henry asked the toon, a hand on his felt pain on his leg and arm. Bendy sighed in relief and explained what happened as Henry listened and looked at his wounds.

"did you patch me up?" He got a nod from Bendy. "thanks bud."Henry then proceeded to get up, but his leg began to hurt and he sat back down.

"Y-you'red not recovered yet! Please just sit..."

"ow..."Henry leaned his back on the can still remember what happened to lunatic tortured looked down at the palm of his hand, which had a symbol cut into it. He gritted his ...what did he really need him for? torture? He shook his grabbed the page Bendy was on. "how long was i out?"

"i don't know"Bendy answered. "i mostly spent my time guarding you as you slept. can you please drop me into that ink puddle a few inches from you?"

Henry sighed and nodded gently leaning over and dropping the page into the ink formed into his monster form and looked down at Henry and nuzzled him smiled and patted his head. Bendy wandered over the room and picked up cans of soup and opened one up for Henry and gave it to him. Henry thanked him and raised the can to his drank the liquid and chunks of Bacon down until the can was empty.

Henry slowly got up,Bendy helping him stand by wrapping an arm around his put his shoes back on. "i think i can stand on my own now bud" Bendy whined in gave him a small began to walk on his own ignoring the pain in his leg. "i'm good enough to move around now, we should move on if we ever want to find Joey or leave this place."Bendy narrowed his uncovered eye at him,Henry gave him a look of "i'm fine don't worry about me". Bendy sighed and decided to stay in his monster form just in case.

Henry walked out with Bendy behind him,with out his ax he's sort of vulnerable right carefully walks down the hallways and Bendy carried him on his shoulders over a hallway that had it's floor flooded with ink.

Henry began to feel a throbbing pain in his head, gritting his could feel Henry's distress and held Henry by the gave him a weak smile, and told him he was okay for now and that they should keep stayed behind Henry, noticing the walls began to be covered with ink and hearing footsteps a few feet away.

"oh god, it's him we need to hide. NOW" Henry told Bendy as they both began to run for it and look for a place to Bendy could hear Henry's footsteps and went after spawned in a puddle 5 feet in front of Henry and caused the man to stop in his tracks and Bendy to tilted his head, his grin growing even pounced Bendy getting in the way and slamming Lanky on the ground. Henry began to scan the room looking for some type of tool to use as a weapon until he found an ax laying on the ground. He quickly picked it up and watched as Bendy struggled to throw Lanky off him.

Bendy was about to get clawed in the face when Henry hit Lanky on the back with his growled and shoved Henry aside wanting to finish off Bendy first. Henry rolled on the ground, his wounds beginning to throb and his ax was thrown feet away from him. He groaned and slowly began to get up as Lanky dug it's arm into Bendy trying to get the page out of gritted his teeth and began to run fast and rammed into Lanky knocking both of them got up and watched as Lanky scratched Henry on the back and pinned him to the ground.

Henry meanwhile felt something form on the side of his neck and it dripped turned his head slightly to see it was... ? but...how...-

Lanky grabbed him by the head and slammed it on the floor Bendy could hear as Henry's head smacked the floor and could feel Henry's roared and violently grabbed Lanky by the head and threw him across the was covered in ink and Bendy carried him under his arm as searchers began to spawn in.

Henry began to feel strange. The ink on his body would not come off no matter how hard he tried to remove it.

come after me if you wish to settle this Henry could hear a voice inside his then began to struggle in Bendy's grip as ink began to come out of his mouth.

"b-bendy...let go of me...please..."

Bendy stopped and looked down at Henry. "Henry...?"

"drop me now! i...i think he's trying to control me somehow..."

Bendy didn't want to let go of was wobbling trying to stay on his watched with a wide grin.

"BeNdY lEt mE gO i dOn't want to hUrt you..."That's when Henry's arm was now covered in ink and formed claws and slashed at Bendy. Bendy screamed dropping Henry and Henry fell as Bendy backed away.

"h-hen...ry?" Bendy said as he tried to figure out what was wrong with his friend. He could not even know how Henry was feeling right now...which was got up and that's when Bendy knew something was really wrong.

Half of Henry's face was covered in ink covering his right eye,but his left eye was black with a white iris. He growled and his canines were now sharp. Bendy whimpered and Henry pounced at him, Bendy falling on his back. Henry was trying to claw at his face and try to yank Bendy's page out of the monster form. Meanwhile Lanky watched and laughed. Bendy managed to throw Henry off him,the man landing on his two feet.

Bendy looked at looked back at growled in frustration. How could he snap Henry out of it? Bendy raised a fist as soon as Henry got close to him. Bendy evaded Henry's attack and then punched Henry on the head. Henry fell to the floor and didn't move. Bendy was afraid that he may have killed him, but he could see Henry's hand ink began to disappear from Henry's body and Bendy went over to him. He turned and growled at Lanky, whom backed off and disappeared.

Henry stood up holding a hand on the place that Bendy punched him.

"gh...what happened?" Bendy ran over and pulled Henry into a bear hug being careful to not crush set Henry down and explained what happened.

"oh...i see..."Henry responded, he turned and picked up the ax. "come on, bud. let's...move on."

Bendy could feel regret from Henry, and walked behind meanwhile was trying to think.

did i...really attack him? How did ink appear on me? is it because of this mark? Henry looked at his palm the mark was only visible due to the blood. Bendy tugged at Henry's shirt pointing at an empty room and telling him they should rest. Henry nodded and followed Bendy and shut the door. Bendy returned to his page and Henry set it on an empty old sat on one of the chairs.

"Lucky of us to find this room huh Henry? i thought we could use some rest after facing off Lanky"Bendy said trying to lighten the mood a bit, but got no response from 's back was to Bendy and Bendy frowned.

"Henry? earth to Henry!" Bendy yelled out trying to get the man's did not respond and Bendy could feel sadness from Henry.

"Henry?"

"i attacked you...i...i hurt you..."

"Henry, that wasn't you. That was Lanky"

"i nearly tore the page out of you!" Henry said pissed at himself. Bendy was saddened that Henry blamed himself when clearly it was Sammy and Lanky's fault.

"I'm a monster"

Bendy's head rose up after he heard Henry said that. "H-henry..."

Henry's head wanted to comfort Henry and pushed the paper and it landed on a puddle of ink big enough for Bendy to use to turn into his monster in his monster form,he slowly got close to Henry. Henry's shoulders began to shake, and Bendy slowly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ha..."

"huh?" Bendy removed his hand and Henry turned around an expression of confusion on his face.

"Ha..ha ha ha ha...AHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Henry was laughing sadistically. Bendy flinched, and stepped back as Henry continued to stopped as he felt Bendy's hands on his shook Henry back and forth smile on Henry's face vanished and it was replaced with a whimpered and wiped a stray tear away from Henry's face. Henry sat both hands on his head.

"Henry...look at me..."

Henry was shaking, Bendy grabbed Henry by the wrists and pulled his hands away from his face.

"Henry...you are NOT a monster! It was not your fault! it was theirs! not yours!"Bendy said holding Henry by the looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

"i know...bud...but i...i feel bad for...attacking you..."

liar. you didn't feel bad for attacking him. it felt good didn't it?

"No! you're wrong!shut up!" Henry said as he pulled back from Bendy.

"Henry what's wrong?"

"gh!"Henry flinched when Bendy touched his arm. "No! stay back!"Henry said backing up. Bendy huffed. How was he supposed to know what was wrong with Henry if he would not tell him or let him near him?

you nearly had him in your hands, you could have ripped him apart. That power it felt good didn't it?

"shut up!"

heh...you humans are hard to understand...but i'm not letting you go. you have interfered with my plans and now why not put you to good use? what do you say Henry? Shall we team up and kill him?

Henry was now confused his thoughts were all over the place trying to fight back the voice in his meanwhile watched with worry and once more grabbed Henry by the shoulders. Henry flinched, in his vision it looked like Lanky was holding him by the shoulders.

Tough one aren't ya?i'm tired of waiting. Let's get things started now.

Henry was shaking, he was confused and put a hand on Henry's head when Henry suddenly slapped his hand off, and backed away.

"Henry...?"

"..."Henry began to cough placing a hand over his mouth and ink began to come out of it.

"HENRY!"

"stay back! i don't know what's wrong with me bud!"

Ink began to form on Henry's body covering his left eye, the left side of his torso and his legs.

"B-bendy...r-run..."Henry managed to say before the ink began to take over his body and his visible eye turned black.

Bendy shivered and Henry growled, making Bendy glared at him, and pounced at dodged and ran out the door, Henry destroyed the desk when he crashed into it and turned to look for Bendy. he growled and ran out the door to chase Bendy down.

Bendy ran, and hid behind a wall. He could hear Henry's placed a hand over his mouth. This isn't Henry, it's not like him...

Henry walked looking around for Bendy. Bendy looked over and then got out of sight. Henry was there! well Ink Henry was.

Henry's inky arm grabbed Bendy by the head and pulled him out of his hiding managed to lift him up and threw him across the room making Bendy hit his back on the groaned and stood up as Henry got in a fighting stance. Bendy didn't want to fight him..but he had had to get close to Henry and pull him out of whatever is controlling him.

Bendy charged at Henry, Henry blocked Bendy's fist with his arms then kicked Bendy on the stomach area. Bendy growled and punched Henry, Henry stumbling backwards and sharp canines became visible as he opened his mouth and roared. Henry ran at Bendy, Bendy blocks Henry's punch,Henry then throws another one hitting Bendy on the jaw. Bendy swipes at Henry, Henry evades it by dropping to the floor and rolls away from him and stands up.

Bendy charges at him,Henry slams his fist on Bendy's head scraping it ink dripping from Bendy's face. Bendy throws a punch at Henry, Henry blocks it with his arms but since the punch was so strong, Henry was pushed stood his gritted his teeth and he glared at Bendy his visible eye full of anger.

"come on..Henry...please..."

Henry looked at him."this isn't you Henry...please let me help you!"

Henry glared then formed claws on his ink covered hands. Bendy made sure to be careful. He needed to get close to him!

Henry swiped at Bendy,Bendy shielding himself with his arms as he got cut. It hurt but he had to make sure Henry didn't aim for where his page was dodged Henry's swipe and slammed his hand onto Henry's chest and pinned him to the wall. Henry used one of his hands to try and push Bendy away from him, Bendy using more force. His face was inches away from Henry's his forehead barely touching Henry's.

Henry was growling and began to claw Bendy's back in anger. Bendy ignored the pain and was finally able to press his forehead on Henry's.

Henry...please...snap out of it

"hm?"Henry stopped growling and his arms dropped.

it's me your old pal Bendy...ya gotta listen to me...please come back...

Henry's eye went from black back to it's olive green color.

"..BeNdY...?"

Bendy fell to to the floor on his knees and the ink vanished from his body and Bendy hunched down and wrapped his arm around Henry.

"Henry are you okay?"

"huff..huff...yes...thanks bud..."

Bendy smiled but frowned when Henry hung his head.

"i...i hurt you again didn't i...?"

"...it wasn't you Henry..."Bendy moved his hand and placed it gently under his friend's chin and slowly raised up his head. Tears were filled up in Henry's eyes and that made Bendy's heart break.

"i'm so s-sorry bud! i didn't mean it! i tried to fight back but it took over me-"

Henry was cut off when Bendy pulled him into a hug.

"it's okay Henry...i forgive you..."he said and patted Henry's back.

Henry was confused and scared...scared of himself. He sighed and pulled wiped the tears away from Henry's face until he felt something wet. He looked down to see that Henry's arm and leg wounds have opened up and he was didn't notice it due to beating himself up after hurting Bendy twice now.

"crap!"Henry helps him up and helps him walk his arm around Henry.a few blood drops were on the floor and Bendy took Henry to a room and sat him down.

"don't go anywhere i'll be back" Bendy told him and wandered around and found some cloth and wrapped it around Henry's leg wound and tore a piece off and wrapped it around his arm leaned back, relaxing as Bendy sat beside wrapped an arm around Henry, not wanting the man to get up and wander sighed and rested his head on Bendy's side falling asleep. Bendy held Henry close looking after him he himself getting sleepy and closed his eyes to sleep.

The end.

Hope you guys like it! i'll be writing a fluff fic after this ^^


	3. Sick

Well...i was planning to write this days ago. Now i am writing this, especially when i am sick, i hope it goes alright. The 2DbendyAu and design belong to Belong to Shinyzango.

Bendy sat on the couch waiting for Henry to get back from toon rested his head on the arm chair bored but still paying attention to the program on the television. He tapped his fingers on the pillow under his was 4 pm, Henry is usually home by 3:50 pm. He began to worry until the sound of a car pulling into the drive way snapped him out of his thoughts and he got up.

Henry walked in, but something about him made the toon worry. Sure it looked like he had not gotten any sleep, but his skin was a bit pale and he began to cough.

"H-henry? are you alright?" Bendy asked him, gently grabbing onto Henry's sleeve.

"Yes i'm fine it was just a little cough"

"are you sure you look a little pale"

"i'm fine bud." Henry set down his brief case."i'll go change my clothes, and i'll get dinner started"

-timeskip-

Bendy laid in bed, his Bendy plush under his arm. He could hear Henry coughing, and he knew very well Henry was sick. Henry rarely got remembers the time he got sick and Henry was taking care of him day and night he even took a day off work just to stay and look after him.

If Henry woke up sick in the morning, there was no way Bendy was going to let him go to work closed his eyes after he heard Henry's cough die down and sleep finally took over.

Bendy woke up in the morning, and walked over to Henry's room. He pressed his head on the could hear Henry groan and the creak of the bed as he sat up. Bendy decided to go in but not before knocking first. "uh, knock-knock?"

"come in Bendy"

Bendy walked in and saw Henry, his hair was a mess, but his skin though. It was more paler than yesterday. He stood on the edge of the bed and looked up at Henry.

"How do you feel today?"

"i feel fine. I think i'm okay to go into work today"

"..that's good! i was worried that you got even more sick!" Bendy said as he gave Henry a smile. Henry rubbed Bendy's head, but then he pulled back and coughed making Bendy's smile disappear and had a face of got on his toes and placed his hand on Henry's forehead. It was hot, he removed it and blew on his hand.

"Henry... yer burning up! Yer as hot as a furnace!"

"Don't exaggerate bud, i'm fine-"Henry stopped and began to cough again. Bendy sighed and climbed onto the bed.

"Henry. you're sick! you should stay home and call in sick"

"I said i'm fine!"

Bendy frowned. "you're such a stubborn old man!" Henry chuckled and sneezed into his huffed and hopped off the bed and ran downstairs, grabbed the phone and ran back up to Henry's room.

"call in sick. now" Henry raised an eyebrow looked at the phone then at Bendy.

"Bendy..."

"please? I don't want to collapse! i Don't want something bad to happen to you at work because you are sick"

"...bud..."

"pleeeassssseeeee?" Bendy gave Henry the innocent face, and for once Henry fell for it and gave in. He sighed and took the phone from Bendy."fine, you win."

After Henry made the phone call, Bendy let him have some time to rest but not before giving him a simple breakfast. He was in the living room watching cartoons when he heard Henry come downstairs.

"just came down for some water"Henry said as he went into the kitchen. He walked out with a glass of water and sat beside Bendy drinking the held his little bendy plush and squeezed it, a small squeak sound is heard. Henry sets the empty cup down on the small coughed and he still looked tired. Bendy didn't want Henry to use up most of his energy, so he placed his plush on Henry's lap telling him to hold it for him and ran up stairs to fetch a pillow and blanket from the closet.

Henry sat wondering what Bendy was up to, the plush in his lap and his hand was on it's head. He remembered he had this plush in his closet from when he worked in the studio and was saving it for one day if he had a child. Since he never got married or had kids he let Bendy have came back down with the pillow and the blanket folded up under his other arm and sat a few inches away from Henry and set the pillow on his lap. Henry looked at him.

Bendy patted the pillow on his lap. "c'mon! ya can rest your head here! I can take care of you this way"

"Bendy...i can-" He was cut off when he saw Bendy's puppy eyes again. "i'm a bit heavy bud"

"i don't care! c'mon" He pats the pillow again and Henry gives up and gently lies down, his head on the pillow on Bendy's felt Henry's head rest on the pillow and smiled, unfolding the blanket and putting it over Henry. Henry's eyes were half open and his head faced the other gently ran his fingers through Henry's was soft yet it was still a bit messy. He could see where his hair started to get white. He remembered that Henry used to have his hair all brown but now it had a patch of white on it.

He could hear Henry's breathing and looked over to see that Henry had fallen poor guy must have been tired, well he was sick after leaned back and looked at the clock. It was currently 9 am. Maybe for lunch he'd heat up a can of chicken noodle soup for yawned and closed his eyes. A little nap wouldn't hurt.

Bendy yawned and woke up, it was now 12 in the afternoon and he woke up just in time! He looked over and saw that Henry was still asleep,he carefully moved Henry's head off his lap with the pillow and laid it down. Henry stirred and his arms wrapped around the pillow. Bendy ran his fingers through Henry's hair again.

"don't worry dad, i'll just go make some soup."Bendy ran into the kitchen and first drank water from his favorite plastic cup. He then quietly climbed onto the counter top and opened the cabinet and looked around for a can of chicken noodle searching for 2 minutes he found one on the way back and climbed down, but accidentally knocked his plastic cup and it fell to the went still worried that the sound would wake up Henry. He jumped off the counter and peeked into the living room. Henry was still asleep on the couch. Phew.

Bendy turned on the stove and dumped the contents of the can into a small pot and began to heat up the began to make himself a turkey sandwich as the soup was cooking on the munched on his sandwich and stirred the soup making sure it was heated up well,then turned it off after heating it up for 10 minutes. He turned into his monster form to get a bowl from the cabinet and gently poured the soup into then got a plate and put it under the bowl and grabbed a spoon and walked over to the living room.

Upon walking to the living room still in his monster form with the bowl in his hands, he saw Henry with the plush in his arms and he was still smiled and set the bowl down and shifted back into his normal form and ran to get the took a picture making sure Henry didn't wake up and he then put the camera then gently shook Henry on the shoulder to get him to wake up, which he hated doing that since he wanted Henry to rest but Henry needed to get something in his stomach.

"mhm..."Henry sat up and cracked one eye open. "hm?"

"i...heated up some chicken noodle soup from a can. Hope ya like it." Bendy said holding out the bowl with the spoon in it for Henry to take.

"soup? oh thanks bud."Henry smiles and takes the bowl from Bendy and begins to eat. Bendy switches on the TV to watch cartoons as Henry ate up the soup, in which Henry could not taste the broth since his taste buds were dull due to him being ate everything even drinking up all the broth and set the bowl next to the cup of water he placed earlier. He picked up Bendy and placed him on his lap and placed his feet up on the couch. Bendy rested his head on Henry's chest, listening to his heart beat.

Bendy heard Henry's breathing slow down and he feared that something was wrong with Henry when he noticed that Henry had fallen smiles and turns off the TV and decides to play outside with his hops off Henry's arms and places the plush in his place and sneaks out locking the door and having his spare house key on a string on his wrist and made his way to the park to meet up with his friends.

"so Mr. Henry is sick?"

"yup"

"aw that's too bad!" The boy named Gerald passed the ball to Bendy who then passed it off to a girl named Rachel.

"when i was sick my mama made me chicken soup and made sure i drank plenty of water." she said and passed the ball off to Richard.

"hm i already gave him chicken soup. He drank water but his fever is still up, and he may cough again" Bendy said frowning.

"maybe he may need some cough medicine. It may be yucky but it helps."Richard told Bendy.

"i haven't tried that"Bendy said,"maybe Henry has some somewhere in the house."

"everyone has that medicine it's usually in a glass like bottle" Rachel said passing the ball to Bendy. "Make sure he eats too, you can't have him get better with an empty stomach."

After spending the rest of the afternoon with the kids they had to go home and Bendy went home as well. He walked in, closed the door and put his spare key back were he had it and went into the living room. Henry wasn't there.

"Henry?"

No answer. he must be in his room? Bendy thought, he went upstairs and opened the door to Henry's room. Henry wasn't there. Bendy heard water running from the bathroom and sighed in relief. Henry must be taking a shower. The door to the bathroom opened and Henry came out on a simple long sleeve black shirt and grey sweatpants and was drying his hair with a towel. Bendy sat on the bed looking at Henry.

"had fun bud? sorry if i scared you, i decided to take a warm shower"

Bendy nodded "uh Henry do we have cough medicine? you might need some"

"hmm...yes i think we do. I'll make sure i take some later. I promise."

"good" Bendy said."i'll go see if there is something i can make for dinner."

"bud-"

"you still need rest Henry" Bendy told him. He then switched into his monster form and hugged his friend, resting his chin on Henry's head. "do it for me, please?"

Henry sighed and hugged him back. "okay. But please be careful in the kitchen."

"don't worry i will" He said and pulled back and walked out of the room and went to the kitchen and went back to his original form. Henry went down to the living room and wrapped the blanket around himself. "it's a bit chilly..."

Bendy meanwhile cooked up a big can of bacon soup,it wasn't the one from before but it was still good. He heated it up then poured some into a bowl for himself then one for Henry. He carried both bowls into the living room and saw Henry holding the plush in his hand. He was looking at it, like he was trying to remember something.

"Henry?"

"hm? oh, it's nothing..."He set the plush gave him a bowl and he began to eat. "bacon soup? i haven't had this since we left the studio months ago."

"yup!" Bendy took a spoon and was about to eat when an idea popped into his head. "Hey Henry say 'ahhh'!"

"huh? Bendy i'm not a baby!" Henry said chuckling. Bendy smiled and poked the spoon on Henry's lips until Henry gave in and opened his mouth. Bendy gently pushed the spoon in and Henry ate the soup and let Bendy pull the spoon gulped down the soup then began to eat on his own again as Bendy giggled and ate his own soup. After that, Henry took some medicine to help with his coughing.

It was night time and Bendy refused to leave Henry's side and switched into his monster form and carried Henry to bed even though Henry tucked him in and laid his head beside Henry's. He yawned and stayed awake until he saw Henry's eyes close.

"good night,bud..."

"good night Henry"

Henry fell fast asleep and soon Bendy did too.

-the next day-

Bendy yawned and sat up, still in his monster form and opened his visible moved his arm hoping his hand would land on Henry's head,but instead he felt something soft.

Henry was not in bed.

Bendy began to panic and felt calmness from the back of his head, which meant it was Henry's feelings. Bendy rushed down to the kitchen to see Henry cooking.

"ah good morning, Bendy"

"huh?"

"i'm a little better, i got up and you looked so peaceful in your sleep and i didn't want to wake you up."

"oh."he shrunk back to his normal form and hugged Henry by the waist burying his face in Henry's stomach. "it's good to see you are a little better"

"it feels good, though i'm still a little to sick to go back to work. i should be able to go back tomorrow"He turned off the stove and Bendy pulled away. Henry set a plate of chocolate filled croissants on the table and gave Bendy a mug of hot chocolate and poured himself a cup of sat down Bendy takes a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Henry?"

"mhm?"

"i was really scared...i thought you weren't going to get better. My friends told me about it though when i told them."

"oh Bendy, It's not like i was going to die. Thanks to you i was able to get better."

"I know...and i'm glad you are"

Henry gives him a soft smile "come on, they're gonna get cold" he said as he munched into a Smiled and bit into one feeling the chocolate pour into his mouth.

He knew that if Henry were to get sick again, he knew what to do to help him get better.


End file.
